User talk:Gizmomogwai
Color Scheme To go with the 30 Rock green theme, can you change the layout to Jade? If you don't know how, do the following- My Preferences → Skin tab → Admin Options and then Set the default theme for this wiki: Jade to have the settings take effect. — JeiaraTalk 20:13, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Got it for ya. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:47, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Episode Format So I'm planning to create all the episode pages (probably as stubs at first w/ barebone format, content later). Instead of copying from wikipedia, what kind of format do you think will work for this wiki? Here's a rough idea: official episode description at top Summary Summary of episode Pop Culture Pop culture references the show uses Notes continuity, production, trivia, etc. go here Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring actor/character listing goes here External Links links to other reputable sources, IMDB, wikipedia, TV.com, etc. References sources goes here — JeiaraTalk 00:48, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Pictures Hey Giz, My name's Nathan, and I'm a helper with the Entertainment group too. I just thought I'd let you know that I added a bunch of pictures to the site, so feel free to use them or delete them at your discretion. :) 30 Rock's a great show, I'm so happy it's getting the recognition it deserves! Yay for Tina Fey! --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:43, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Oh, PS, I thought you might want these 30 Rock Logo pictures I found: (They look smaller than they are) :Yea, I'm not very good with the copyright stuff, feel free to change the tags. You're probably right, at least for the DVD Season 1 cover. :) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:05, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi there! My name's Scott, a contractor working for Wikia with a focus on Entertainment wikis. I love that you started a wiki for 30 Rock! I've seen a lot of the 2nd season and still need to catch up with the first. Please let me know if you have any questions about the wiki format, or how to help your community grow by leaving a message on my talk page. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 22:41, 20 May 2008 (UTC) new wiki Hi Gizmomogwai -- we are excited to have 30 Rock Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Editorial partnership with 30 Rock Wiki Hey, Gizmomogwai! My name is Luke Dringoli. I’m a writer and editor for Story Worldwide. Hoping to chat with you about the possibility of forming an editorial partnership with 30 Rock Wiki. Couldn't find your email on here… Could you drop me a note at luke.dringoli@storyworldwide.com? when you have a chance? Many thanks! Luke Ldringoli 03:34, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:26, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :I don't really see any reason not to allow it. Gizmomogwai (talk) 03:41, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Fall TV Badge Greetings! With the fall TV season approaching, we've created this main page badge so users can have an opportunity to see what's coming up, and possibly learn about shows they might not have heard of yet: As always, this is a completely optional addition, but we wanted to include this wiki in our list of fall TV wikis that we're offering it to. At 300px width, it's designed to live on the top of the right main page column, but if you choose to add it you're welcome to move it anywhere you like. Please message me on my talk page to let me know if you'd like to add it (I can put it up for you, or you're welcome to add it yourself), or if you choose to decline - so that I can check this wiki off my list. Thank you for your time! :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 12:54, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Thank you fir fixing the Criss page but due you know how to remove the info box templates they are giving me a hard time with editing the pages. thank you and glad to be on the wiki.--FossilLord 03:44, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Tina Fey's new show - Great News Hi Gizmomogwai! My name is Mike and I'm a member of Fandom's Community Development Team! We just created a wiki for Tina Fey's new show, Great News and I was wondering if you would be interested in helping out over there based on your interest in 30 Rock? No worries if you're not interested! - [[User:Cavalier One|'''Cavalier One]] (talk) :Sorry, haven't seen the show, but that is Great News. Gizmomogwai (talk) 17:10, August 9, 2017 (UTC)